mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elias Theodorou vs. Bruno Santos
The first round began. Santos landed a right. Elias landed an inside kick. I can already tell this'll be a decision. Santos landed a left. 4:00. They clinched. Elias kneed the body. Elias worked a single. 3:00. Elias broke with an uppercut. He landed a few knees as they clinched. Super bored. Elias kneed the body. Yawn. Santos got a single. Got the back as Elias stood. 2:00. Dumped him back down. Santos kneed the head as Elias stood, Elias turning into him. Santos stuffed a single. Kneed the body. Santos landed a right as they broke. 1:00 as he landed another right. Elias landed a combo, they clinched. 35 left as he landed a left on the break. Santos landed a counter right. 15. Elias stuffed a double. Santos landed a good right and another, nice exchange, R1 ends, 10-9 Santos IMO. R2 began. Santos's hands are low. Santos blocking high kicks. And more. 4:00. Santos breathing out of his mouth, ate a counter right. Santos landed a left and an overhand right. They clinched. Yawn. Elias kneed the body. 3:00. Right hammerfists to body and thigh. Lefts to the body. Elias stuffed a single. They broke. Elias stuffed a telegraphed double to the clinch. 2:00 left. Elias kneed the body, they broke. Santos caught a high kick for a single, got the back, one hook. The other. Working for a choke. Elias escaping the position. Santos kept it actually. 1:00 left. Santos working for the choke again. 30. They stood to the clinch, Elias kneed the body, 15 as he worked for a double, broke with a flurry that missed mostly. R2 ends, 10-9 Santos IMO but not happy about the fight. R3 began. They clinched. Elias defended a double. Stuffed it. Santos got a nice throw, worked hard for it though. He got the back, both hooks. There goes the round.. Lost a hook. Elias stood to the clinch. Worked a double. 4:00 as he got it nicely. Kneed the body, lefts under but not hard. Santos stood to the clinch. Elias worked a double. And another after a short exchange and break. Elias switched to a single, back to a double, slammed him and had the back. Got a hook. 3:00. Santos turned into him. Elias got the back again. He had it standing. Elias dumped him back down. Left elbow. Half-guard, he mounted. Santos is exhausted, eating short lefts and rights. Left and right hammerfist, had the back again, both hooks. 2:00. Right hammerfist. Four rights under. Worked for the choke. Lost it. A right under. Two more. Had the back as Santos stood. 1:00 as they clinched. They broke. Elias landed a high kick. And a right uppercut, 35 as they clinched. Elias kneed the thigh. Two rights inside. Kneed the body. 15. Broke with a left and a right. And a left. They clinched. R3 ends, 10-9 Elias, 29-28 Santos though IMO, probably a split for Elias. 29-28 UD for... Elias, shocker. Elias said Bruno was a tough dude and kept coming. Elias said he'd wanted to fight Herman but Herman was signed for a bout so he said he'd fight anyone.